Backstage Saga
What About After a series of multiple sagas, ranging from Main to Side to What-Ifs, we finally get to have a Behind the Scenes look of the entire Patricia & her Friends Series cast of canon & Fanon characters & a look back to their many adventures, especially when creating these Sagas, somethings didn't go as planned like the many Bloopers, proving that nobody's perfect, not even the Main Cast of Main Heroes & Main Villains. We all have a good laugh with each other together in the end. Now let's all kick back, relax & enjoy a behind the scenes look, while enjoy these Bloopers, which we like to call them "Happy Accidents". What Happened/Bloopers List Storm Dragons Saga: Hank & Kiki Sword Clash The Bloopers start with the final clash scene of Hank & Kiki. In the first take, both charge each other until Kiki trips over a rock, while Hank helps her up for another take. In the second take, the two try again, only this time, Kiki accidently slash at a tree & her sword got stuck, in which everyone even Hank shared a good chuckle about it with Kiki. Cuphead Saga: Kineticlops's Electrifying Wish Kineticlops wishes to thank Voodoo & Spice by granting them their new powers by using his electricity, but he accidntly electrocute the girls into an comedic unconscious state, which everyone shared a good laugh, including King Dice, claiming it might be easier this way. But while Kineticlops is embarrassed about it, Lien-Da come over with Fiona Fox, claiming that they could help Voodoo & Spice recover, not while Fiona Fox comically added, "Don't expect mouth to mouth". Cuphead Saga: Undyne's Doggy Trouble In the First Take, while Papyrus is pulled offscreen, Undyne opens the gate to release the Greater Dog, but the Annoying Dog emerges instead, while Undyne is embarrassed about it, while Voodoo & Spice share a chuckle, while Sans sounds the trombone "Wa Wa Wa Waaaa". In the 2nd Take, Undyne finally got the Greater Dog to emerged, but it Rams Voodoo & Spice by mistake while Papyrus is holding on the flying Greater Dog, wondering how you stop this doggy, while every enjoys a laugh from this moment. Betrayed Saga: Zavok's Motherly Phone Call Zavok exclaims to Rabies that if weren't for him, Rabies would still be a tortured Soul, but before he can complete his sentence, Zavok was interrupted by his ring tone "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix a Lot. In which Rabies laughs about it at first, while Zavok answers the phone & realised that it was his own mom that called him. While Chara giggles even more as she joins Rabies in the laughter, while Zavok, who is embarrassed, tells his mom to not call him here while they're in the middle of a production. Azazel, looks at the camera, shaking his head & says "Cut!" while Azazel covers the camera with his hand. Pirate Saga: Half-Genie Overboard On the Stolen Pirate Ship, Shantae & Tracer spot Cloud Cuckoo Land while Shantae plan to help Tracer find new clothes, but Shantae steps back too much & falls back & overboard into the water, while Tracer giggles with Shantae, telling Shantae to be careful, while helping her up back onboard the ship. Kingdom Hearts Saga: Piraka Chaos & Chara In the first take, Both Piraka Chaos & Chara continue clashing each other while Piraka Chaos exclaims that the Heartless Army will never rise up to victory, while Chara replies that you will fee the wrath of her Genocide, in which she slips up saying "Genoseed" instead of Genocide. In the second take, once both fighters clash, Chara's staff breaks while they both share a laugh together along with the rest of the cast in the scene, claiming that Chara needs a spare staff to replace the broken one. Mobius vs. Machine Saga: Ballistic Buttons In this Space Themed Blooper, Jack orders Metal Jack to get back & fight like man, but once he press the button of the Lujuan Space Crew's ship to openfire at Metal Jack's stolen UFO, he accidently turn on the party music & quickly tries to turn it off, but only to activate more of the advanced buttons like the air conditioners, the engine hood & the seats which causes Metal Jack laugh hysterically while Jack yells on about how to work this space rocket. Cuphead Saga: Pigerio's Rolling Run Pigero begins rolling around the mountain, but in the first take he accidently got Voodoo & Spice to run away from his rolling, accidentally chasing the girls, while begins warning the girls to "Run!", while Voodoo & Spice scream out "Wrong Movie, Wrong Movie!" in a panic. In the second take however, Pigerio accidentally ate Voodoo & Spice, forgetting that it's a pattern style fight, but manages to spit them both back out. Killer Instincts Shadow Lord Saga: Final Stage Mess Ups Sukanku & Gargos preform many Combos at each while Meng Huo & Dong Zhuo fight against Gargos's minions. But in the first take, Meng Huo accidentally throws one of Gargos's minions at Sukanku & Gargos, knocking both of them down, before sidestepping away, pretending to whistle. In the 2nd take, Sukanku accidently knocks Gargos off the Astral Plane stage, Dong Zhuo is abit annoyed by this. But in the 3rd take, Sukanku accidently lands a low blow onto Gargos, now embarrassed about the blunder, while Dong Zhuo laughs out loud saying "Now That's Funny!". Sukanku responds "Shut up!" in embarrassment. Planet Symbiote Saga: Sonic & Symbiote Amy Rose Sonic steps back from Symbiote Amy Rose who is hanging upside down, getting to closer to him, with Sonic saying what has happened to Amy Rose. Symbiote Amy says that she has changed for the better thanks to the Symbiotes & soon so will Sonic. But in the first take, Symbiote Amy falls off the ceiling & lands on her back, while Sonic helps her up, saying they can try again. In the 2nd take thou, this time, Sonic slips over a Symbiote black goop when stepping back, with Amy telling Sonic to be careful. In the 3rd take thou, Sonic can't stop blushing from Symbiote Amy Rose while he suddenly makes out with Symbiote Amy Rose while Amy signals the cameraman to stop the camera when they're having their moment. Floran Saga: Dixie vs. The Thorn of Pain Dixie claims she can bring back Lady Watergazer. She preforms a butt slam & a bronco buster, but the Combo accidently send Thorn of Pain through the wall, with Dixie rushes to her to see if she's ok, in which she is, thou still blushing. Injustice: Resivited Saga: Hank & Risky Boots While Molly & Sanford clash each other, Hank & Risky Boots, who sits on Hank's abdomen, talk with each other, face to face, suddenly Deimos from backstage screams "Now Kiss!", in which Molly accidently throw her staff high & hits Risky in the back of her head, knocking her forward accidentally kissing Hank in the process. They had a laugh for a while until Risky exclaims she can slice the clothes off of Deimos, the same way she did to Mei's clothes, while Molly warns Deimos to run as the chase is on with Risky Boots chasing Deimos. In the 2nd take, Sanford accidently shreds Molly's suit, in which Hank asks if they had a spare in the wardrobe. Heart of Hectare Saga: Welcome to the Jungle Daring Do explains that the temple is nearby deep in the dark, within the heart of the jungle, while Patricia & Hank can't see a thing until Patricia suddenly trips over Monkey White's Robotic Dragon Tail, before Hank turns on his night vision, in which Monkey White didn't realise that it's time already, while the group share a laugh together. Treehouse of Horror Saga: The Raven Sanford angrily screams at the Wade Raven on bust above the chamber door, "Take thy beak from off my heart & take thy form from off my door!", but in the first take, quoth the raven "Toasted Bacon" again, causing the staff to laugh a bit, while Mei is a bit annoyed abit, while Deimos said "Again?!", with Jazmin now with a Raven version of herself saying "Eat my Shorts". Galactic KND Saga: Barefoot Burnout Numbuh 5 & Billy the Star stare each other for a showdown, until Donna Omega explains to Billy that he forgot to wear his cowboy boots & is in bare feet & has set the wooden floor boards in fire, while Donna puts cowboy boots on Billy, while he thought he had the place fireproof, in while Numbuh 5 puts out the flames with a Fire extinguisher. Riptor Saga: Pounce on the Camera Sally Acorn said that she is not afraid of Riptor anymore as she & Riptor get ready to battle each other & pounce at each other, accidentally knocking the camera over, while Sally exclaims "Sorry!", while she tends to Riptor's dizzyiness. Tekken Saga: Wade vs. Brainwashed Lujuan Wade gets ready to fight against a Brainwashed Lujuan for ruining the wedding with Lujuan & Rajan, while Lujuan was about to explain that he will be locked up, but she got out of character, when she forgot what the location is, which is the Galactic Federation Space Prison. In the 97th take, Lujuan suddenly freaks out that she is in jail & she suddenly runs off, knocking the crew including Rajan who said "Cut!". Doomsday Saga: Archer's Cloning Room Archer confronts Patricia & the Reporter who explains that he tries to make the most perfect clone of Patricia because of the incident & wants to fill the void on vengeance on her. But suddenly in the 1st take, Brittney was so creeped out about Archer's intentions that she cuddles Amy in fear, who I said yelping for the Reporter. In the 2nd Take, Archer was unaware of the clones escaping & quickly push them back inside the water tubes once he noticed, in all while Amy is sarcastic that Archer could get the job done. In the 5th take Archer explains again, but suddenly Pinkie Pie pops up & remembers that if she's ever gonna use the burritos now, but Archer explains that Pinkie's thinking about the wrong kind of clone saga. While Amy remembers that adventure as well, including the burritos. Planet Symbiote Saga: Sneaking in Vanguard Base Patricia, Sukanku, Brittney, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea & Milla Basset, Lujuan, Rex, Obscurity & 88 sneaks around the base trying to be quiet, while Milla accidently steps on a rubber ducky in which it suddenly quacks echoing in the base, but the group realised that the one who left the rubber ducky is Lujuan who cuddles the rubber ducky. In the 2nd take, while Sukanku & the group peeks, most of the group, minus Milla & Lujuan who can't see & got their eyes covered, blush from the sight of Octavia's skirt being blown upward by the air vents. Domsday Saga: Patricia's Test of Strength Patricia quickly tries to lift Doomsday, but in the first take, she forgot to turn Rainbow Power form & can't lift him up, while Doomsday shrugs. The 2nd try & Patricia accidently hurt her back in the process with Doomsday facepalming himself. In the 3rd take, Patricia finally lifts Doomsday up, flying up to the sky, but before she could lift Doomsday up to space, the monster suddenly slips out of Patricia's slipping grip & falls with a large crash & now Patricia's is completely embarrassed by this predicament. Treehouse of Horror Saga: Demons of May 19th The Shadowed Figure grab Jack claiming that's everyone will feel my pain, one way or another, before tossing him at the window, but Jack crashed hard on the window that didn't break, with the group burst out laughing while Jack is being helped by Scanty & Kneesocks who told him that they had the windows reinforced as an upper class house. Treehouse of Horror Saga: Demon of Rabies Sally tries to preform a chant, while Reaper exclaims to the Possessed Jami on what she had done with Jami, but on the first take, Sally suddenly had the rented lips, according to Reaper, when Sally suddenly had trill lips, babbles a bit, much to Jami's laughter & suddenly yells out the last part of the chant, "Kick him in the dishpan, hoo hoo hoo!", much to Reaper's confusion, with Jack from offscreen replied "Welcome to my world, Reaper". In the 2nd take, Sally accidently drops the book on Reaper's foot that he yelped in pain for a moment with Jami checking on him, in which Reaper replied that it happens sometimes. Patricia Team Racing: Sugar Rush Patricia & Taffyta are ready to race each other, but in the 1st take, Taffyta's candy kart was eaten & Patricia asked on who did it, only to find that it was Lujuan, which it was hinted with the chocolate around her lips. Patricia asks if there's a spare candy kart. In the 2nd take, with Taffyta's spare candy kart ready as well, Patricia starts the engines to her kart, which it suddenly coughs, sputtering & chugga chuggas like a 1930s rubber hose car, much to Patricia's confusion on what's wrong with her kart, but suddenly Patricia's kart begins jumping up & down like a bronco, while Patricia hangs onto it very tightly, while realising that it was Voodoo who pulled a funny prank & Voodoo giggles with Taffyta, while Voodoo says "Welcome to the 1930s", in all while Patricia is starting to get the joke of the 1930s rubber hose car prank. Death Battle X: Ring Ring vs. Sindel: Voice Tune Up. Both Ring Ring & Sindel jump up & let out sonic screams at each other, but Ring Ring suddenly begins coughing that her throat seem a bit dry, Sindel manages to help Ring Ring by offering a glass of water for her to drink, in which Ring Ring says thanks. "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *??? Trivia *??? Category:Saga